


Fireworks

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble, Gen, Happy, Poetry, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Frisk and their monster friends cap off their celebration of the summer solstice.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know my headcanons, I see the monsters celebrating the summer solstice similarly to how Americans celebrate the Fourth of July. The summer solstice is the longest day of the year, and the monsters want to celebrate being in the sun again, and given that it's, y'know, summer... (The destruction of the barrier is its own separate holiday later in the year.)

Toriel saw the future

Asgore saw the past

Papyrus saw the flash of colors

Sans saw more coming fast

Napstablook saw old family

Mettaton saw a new show

Undyne saw their victory

Alphys saw her glow

Gerson saw discoveries

Burgerpants saw work to do

Bratty saw things most exciting

Catty saw them, too

Temmie saw a bunch of bright sparks

Monster Kid saw joy

And all the parents saw the smiles

On every child, girl, and boy

Flowey saw no point to this

But Frisk, they saw it all

When the fireworks went off above the public beach at nightfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy summer, everybody! (Also, I sincerely apologize for the word "saw" no longer looking like a word.)


End file.
